Guide Me
by singingdaylight
Summary: Set in school. If you notice it is a lot like the normal story.
1. Chapter 1

**Guide Me **  
**Chapter One: Unexpected Meeting**

"Inuyasha!" Yelled his dear friend Miroku.  
"What?! Why do you always have to disturb me?" Inuyasha replied with an irritated look on his face as he was looking through is classroom window.  
"Disturb you on doing what exactly? Starring at Kikyo I presume?" Miroku said with a sly grin across his face.  
"Mind your own business you good for nothing waste of space!" Inuyasha roared. He tried to hide his cheeks away by flipping his attractive silver hair in front of his face but Miroku knew he was blushing.  
"Seriously. I do NOT know what you see in Kikyo. There are so many fish in the sea. You go with the chick that every other boy likes? Huh. Typical." Miroku snickered.  
"At least I'm not a flirtatious player like you! You disgust me yah know that? Telling me to find fish in the sea! I'll show you! Why I outta just punch your mou…" Inuyasha got interrupted by the sound of an opening door.  
"Excuse me boys. Would you care to join or just stare into the window?" Said there English professor Mr. Myoga.  
"Feh. Like it matters. My Dad pays YOU because he owns this school and several others. So if I catch you blab mouthing me again I will just have to complain to my dad." Inuyasha said quite confidently.  
Mr. Myoga chuckled. "If you backtalk to me I will just hold you back a grade or two. I have every right. I talked to your Father. He wants you to be on your best behaviour." Mr. Myoga said proudly.  
"WHAT?! SINCE WHEN DID MY DAD'S EMPLOYEES CONTROL ME?!" Inuyasha replied barking with rage.  
"Just calm down Inuyasha. It's ok. If the world is still spinning you're alright." Miroku said trying to comfort his friend although not doing a very good job of it.

* * *

"Good morning Sango Chan!" said Kagome excitedly. She looked especially pretty today. She was wearing a navy blue mini skirt and a lace pink tank top.

"Hi Kagome! Love your outfit!" Sango said in the same cheerful tone. She was also wearing a cute but elegant school dress which made her look fashionable but smart at the same time. She wore it in a hot pink colour because that seemed to look very nice on her.  
"Same to you! Your dress makes my outfit look stupid! Now I want to go back home and change!" Kagome said to be polite like all friends do.  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? Your outfit makes me want to change MY outfit!" Sango replied being a polite friend back.  
"Sango, what is your first class?" Kagome asked anxiously.  
"I don't know but I REALLY hope I have at least one class with you!" Sango cried desperately. She tugged out her schedule from her backpack and scanned it through. Then Kagome took out her schedule so they could compare schedules. Sango grabbed Kagome's schedule and quickly scanned her schedule too. Slowly a smile started appearing on her face. Then a big huge scary smiled appeared. Kagome put a scared look on her face and Sango realized what she was doing and she stopped smiling.  
"Guess what Kags? EVERY SINGLE CLASS I HAVE IS WITH YOU!" Sango shrieked. Kagome's face was in complete and utter shock because last year they only had 2 classes together. Then Kagome stopped zoning out and starred right at Sango and screamed. Those two screamed so loud that the whole country of Japan could here there voices.  
"Okay, Okay, Okay! What do we have first?" Kagome said calming down.  
"English with Mr. Myoga. I heard he was good." Sango said approvingly.  
"I heard he was a little old brute that's scared of everything." Kagome giggled.  
"Let's not hesitate to find out!" Sango cried adventurously.

* * *

"What is this? Why are you trying to teach us this garbage we learned last year?" Inuyasha said slamming his English Literature book angrily.  
"It's review. Next week we will take on some challenges." Mr. Myoga said calmly.  
"I COME TO SCHOOL TO BE CHALLENGED NOT TO REVIEW!" Although inside Inuyasha's he knew the review was actually helping him.  
"Calm down Inuyasha. Just stare at Kikyo maybe that will help." Chuckled Miroku but he said it so softly that only Inuyasha could hear.  
"Shut up Miroku!" Inuyasha roared blushing again. Every single time someone mentions Kikyo he seems to blush.

* * *

"Kags we are going to be late on our first day of school! What are you doing? Stop starring at the sacred tree! Get your butt here before I have to drag you!" yelled Sango. She really didn't want to be late on her first day of school because it gets bad impressions on teachers. Her yelling was of no use though because Kagome looked like she and the tree were in a trance and they were in their own dimension.  
"KAGOME HIGURASHI, GET YOUR BUTT HERE! FINE. THAT'S IT. IM DRAGING YOU YOUNG LADY!" Sango screamed. She walked over to the sacred tree and grabbed Kagome's arm. Suddenly Kagome seemed to quickly wake out of her trance and looked up in the sky to see how it looked like. She had a puzzled look on her face but then quickly erased it off and started running towards the school.  
"What are you doing Sango? We are going to be late for school!" Kagome said not knowing that Sango was the one to wake her from her trance.  
"What?" Sango said surprised.  
"I Said hurry up woman! We are going to be late!" Kagome repeated. Sango looked a bit irritated but managed to forget about it in the last 4 minutes.  
"Ah sure feels good to see the school again!" Sango said while stretching arms as if she just woke up inside the school.  
"Sure does. Now let's get to class!" Kagome reported while tugging Sango's arm to the classroom. Finally when they got in they realised that they both where very late.  
"Excuse me girls but would you care to explain why you are so late to class?" Mr. Myoga asked.  
"Um… we took the bus and there was a car crash so we had to wait for a while. Sorry sir." Sango lied through her teeth. She was very good at making a teachers feel bad for her.  
"Don't worry about it since it is your first day of school. I will let this one slide." Mr. Myoga said with a smile that didn't look so reassuring.

* * *

"THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! I can't believe you let those two delinquents get away with being late, yet you yelled at me!" Inuyasha whined.  
"Yes, but the two girls were polite to me and DIDN'T talk back to me." Mr. Myoga pointed out.  
"SO!? I have three reasons why they should be in trouble! One: both the girls forgot to wear there school uniform!" Inuyasha stated.  
"Look around Inuyasha. Since today was the first day of school, the principal said that today was a free dress day without uniform. I thought your dad would have informed you." Mr. Myoga said. He was right. Everyone wasn't wearing their uniforms except him. Now he felt very embarrassed. Then his eye caught Kikyo whispering to her friend Yura and after she was done whispering, Yura nodded and starred at him. Now Inuyasha's face flushed with anger and embarrassment. He decided to sit down and never finish the other two reasons.  
"So let's get back to English!" Mr. Myoga exclaimed. He seemed quite delighted to change the topic.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Inuyasha is SUCH a hothead!" Sango whispered to Kagome.  
"I know right? He has been after us since preschool! Ugh he should just learn to let go. So I spilled my juice box on him! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Kagome told Sango. Sango put her index finger on her lips to give her a sign she was being a bit too loud.  
"Excuse me Kagome do you have anything to tell the class?" Mr. Myoga asked.  
"No Sir Myoga I am sorry I have disrupted your class." Kagome said. In a moment of time the bell rang. She was angry that the bell couldn't have rung a few seconds before.  
"YES finally we have history next!" Sango cheered.  
"Really? YES! I love History so much! Don't you just have a weird connection to it?" Kagome asked.  
"THANK YOU! I thought I was the only one!" Sango agreed. They quickly ran to their next class. They were the first ones in their class so they picked out the best seats next to each other. Then the rest of the class started flooding in.  
"GRANDPA?! What are you doing? You're supposed to be in the shrine! "Kagome yelled.  
"Kagome, I got a job offer here. Since I am so interested in the feudal era and things like that I thought I would take the job. Also, Kagome you don't call me grandpa here you call me, Mr. Higurashi." Kagome's grandpa said while writing the words 'Mr. Higurashi' on the board.  
"Hai." Kagome said while sinking in her chair. She knew this wasn't going to be a good year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Annoying Juvenile Delinquent  
"ARG! Did you see how Mr. Myoga treated me?! And he let that blasted Higurashi go by?!" Inuyasha said with outrage.  
"How about Sango Chan? She is quite the beauty. I wonder what she did during the summer." Miroku said slyly. ***THWACK*** Inuyasha hit him hard in the head.  
"Stop thinking about girls for a second will you, you disgusting…. You disgusting…. FEH! YOU GET THE POINT!" Inuyasha said irritated.  
"Ow! That hurt a lot. I'm sensitive." Miroku said while rubbing his head.  
"Sure, sensitive. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes.  
"Hey did you hear?" said Kagura jumping next to Inuyasha.  
"What?! Go away." Inuyasha said sounding very irritated.  
"Hey you don't have to hate on me just because I am dating your brother." Kagura said.  
"DON'T YOU DARE MENSION SESSHOMARU INFRONT OF ME!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagura just shook her head.  
"Whatever. I came here to say that Kikyo has a crush on you she wants to ask you if you would like to go on a date with her. She told me herself. She wanted me to tell you because she was too shy. I guess it's not a good time for you so I will just be leaving…" Kagura said dramatically while walking away slowly.  
"WAIT!" Inuyasha called out. Kagura turned her head faster than the speed of light.  
"Yes?" Kagura said waiting for a proper sentence.  
"I would love to go on a date with her. Tell her to meet me at The Sakura Tree at 7:00pm." Inuyasha said in a sweet voice like he was in a trance. A love trance that is.  
"The Sakura Tree? That's the most expensive restaurant in all of Japan! Why do you want to waste that much money one date? Damn. I wish Sesshomaru took me out there." Kagura said with a regretful tone in her voice.  
"Well my dad owns like 17 schools and the Tessaiga Vehicles Inc. so this restaurant doesn't really cost that much to us." Inuyasha bragged.  
"Stop bragging. I don't really care that much." Kagura said. She walked away quickly so she could tell Kikyo the good news.  
"YES! FINALLY! AFTER SWOONING OVER HER FOR YEARS I HAVE FINALLY CAUGHT THE FISH!" Inuyasha cheered while high-fiving Miroku.

* * *

"Oh My Gosh did you hear?" Sango said sounding really excited to gossip again.  
"No! WHAT?! TELL ME!" Kagome said with excitement.  
"Inuyasha and Kikyo are already going on a date. Can you believe it?" Sango said.  
"I can believe that Inuyasha is a stupid idiot. I don't know why Kikyo would go for a jerk like that." Kagome said. She sounded pretty angry.  
"Hey chill Kags. You don't have to give a damn about that idiot." Sango said. She could tell the rest of the day that there was something off about Kagome.

* * *

"Hey mom. May I skip dinner tonight I don't feel so well." Kagome said.  
"Sure thing Kagome. Let me feel your head. WOW you are really burning up darling and you look very pale. I think you should lay down.  
"Hai." Kagome agreed.

* * *

"Inuyasha you shouldn't have!" Kikyo said.  
"Well it's just a limo ride no big deal." As Inuyasha smiled his eyes twinkled.  
"You are really sweet you know that? Sir Myoga was being so stupid! You are much better than those stupid girls Sango and Kagome." Kikyo said while massaging Inuyasha's shoulders. It seemed when she said Kagome, her voice sounded bitter.  
"You got that right! That stupid girl Kagome spilt her juice box all over me in preschool! Feh! The nerve of that idiot!" Inuyasha said.  
"Okay we can stop talking about Kagome now. Let's talk about you." Kikyo quickly replied.  
"Me? Well I… um I like ramen." Inuyasha started mentally hitting himself in the head.  
"Haha! You're so funny. I like ramen to. Um Inuyasha, can I tell you something?" Kikyo asked.  
"Sure anything! Don't be afraid I'm all ears!" Inuyasha said very eager to find out what she was going to tell him.  
"I have noticed you have liked me for quite some time. I have liked you for that equal amount of time. I have finally broken out of my shell. I want to ask you something really important." Kikyo was going on as Inuyasha looked very engaged in the conversation.

* * *

"I wonder what happened to Kagome." Sango thought to herself.  
"I know I will call her!" She thought.  
"Hey! You have reached the Higurashi residence. We can't answer the phone right now. Please leave a message!" Kagome's answering machine spoke.  
"Hey this is Sango! Are you ok? I'm worried about you Kags. Call me back." Sango said. She was very worried about Kagome. She usually doesn't get sick without informing her.  
"Kagome! What was that?" Kagome's Grandpa asked.  
"It was the answering machine Grandpa." Kagome replied with a sick sounding voice.  
"Well you better get it! I have to go to school! I don't want to be late on the second day of class!" Kagome's Grandpa said.  
"Haaiii." Kagome replied.  
"Kagome you sound awful! Should I call your mom? Or maybe Souta can come out of school for you." Kagome's grandpa asked.  
"No it's fine. I would rather be alone. I don't want to bother anyone." Kagome said sounding sad and sick at the same time.

* * *

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Totosai! I will be your math teacher." Mr. Totosai said with a boring tone in his voice. You could tell he tried to sound enthusiastic, but it was still boring for everyone else.  
"Hello Mr. Totosai." The class replied sounding more bored than ever. There is always one student that wants to be the kiss-up so they try to sound up-beat and happy. In this case it was Jakotsu. He also had six other brothers. His brothers were annoyed with him kissing up all the time because it made them look bad.  
"Look at that stupid Jakotsu trying to kiss-up again!" Yura told Kikyo. Kikyo didn't want to get in trouble so she pulled out her post-its and started to scribble something down. Then she passed it on to Yura. Yura opened up the letter and it said: _I know right? He is always going to be a kiss-up. Anyway, my date with Inuyasha was marvellous!-Kikyo.  
_Yura took out her pencil and started to scribble something down. She passed the note to Kikyo.  
_What? Really? He is such a hothead. He gets angry for the littlest things. Seriously YoYo, I don't know why you have liked him for so long! There are SO many guys out there. The only thing good about Inuyasha is his beautiful silver hair! –Yura_  
_Stop being obsessed with hair! I will tell you during lunch about the WHOLE date! Inuyasha is such a romantic! –Kikyo  
Yah you better tell me at lunch! Mr. Totosai is looking over this way!-Yura  
_"Excuse me girls. I do not like note passing in my class. Please hand it over here so I can view it. There must be a reason why it is so fascinating to pass notes again and again." Sir Totosai informed the girls while tipping his glasses.  
"Um err… what note?" Yura questioned Totosai. She was a really good liar. She signalled Kikyo to stuff the note inside her pencil case.  
"The note right HERE! Huh? There seems to be nothing here. Sorry for the misunderstanding. I'm very old. My eyesight must be getting foggy." Sir Totosai said while rubbing his glasses.  
"Where was I? Oh yes, so if you graph the four and the -57 while overlooking….." With that Mr. Totosai kept on going on and on.  
"Whew! That was a close one!" Yura whispered.  
"I'm so grateful that you're a really good liar." Kikyo giggled.

* * *

"Hey beautiful." Miroku said while winking to a stranger in the hall.  
"Hey." The girl said back while biting her bottom lip, but Miroku just didn't feel the same. There was emptiness in his heart. Then something tugged on his ear.  
"OW! What was that for?" Miroku wailed.  
"Stop flirting and listen to me for just a sec ok?" Inuyasha said sounding worried.  
"Why? What happened? Are you ok? You sound terrible." Miroku asked.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It's just that Kikyo asked me something really important last night and I don't know if by the shock of everything, if I replied with the right answer." Inuyasha expressed.  
"What did she ask you?" Miroku questioned.  
"She asked me to marry her." Inuyasha said quickly.  
"WHAT?!" Miroku shrieked.  
"I'm kidding you idiot, but she did ask me to go out with her. I said yes. Do you think that was wrong?" Inuyasha asked with a worried looked on his face.  
"Well Inuyasha it is up to you. I can't tell you if a girl is meant for you or not. I mean you have liked Kikyo forever and now you have the opportunity to date her. Don't be worried. Be excited!" Miroku said with a happy look on his face.  
"I guess you're right! I mean my heart said yes automatically! That MUST mean something!" Inuyasha said with a more upbeat tone in his voice.

* * *

"Hey Sango. How was class?" Kagome said with a sick tone in her voice.  
"Boring because you weren't there. I'm really mad at you for that! Why did you have to go and get sick?" Sango asked while petting her cat Kirara.  
"Meow." Kirara purred.  
"Herro wittle Kirara! How are you dowing today?" Kagome said like she was talking to a baby.  
"Um Kags I'm scared stop doing that." Sango replied laughing.  
"Whatever." Kagome said smiling. Then realizing Sango can't see her smile.  
"I'm feeling better so I will come to school tomorrow. Any homework I missed out on?" Kagome asked.  
"Not really. I mean it's only the 2nd day of school." Sango answered.  
"You're right about that! Hey listen I got to go Souta is calling me bye!" Kagome said.  
"Bye!" Sango replied and with that Sango ended the call.  
"Hey Souta what do you want to know?" Kagome asked.  
"I want to ask you something. I saw this really pretty girl at school today and she is new and I have a crush on her." Souta replied sadly.  
"Why are you sad? Shouldn't you be happy?" Kagome thought out loud.  
"I know that part is good but my best friend has a crush on her too. I am afraid to ask her out." Souta replied. He looked like he was about to cry.  
"Okay. Let's fix this problem step by step ok? What is this girl's name?" Kagome asked.  
"Her name is Rin." Souta said with a dreamy look in his eyes.  
"Okay. Which one of your best friends like her?" Kagome asked again.  
"Kohaku. That's why I wanted you to finish your conversation with Sango. Because I didn't want Kohaku to know that I like Rin too. The problem is Kohaku is the good looking one. He gets all the girls. I don't even think I will have one shot with Rin." Souta said sadly.  
"Don't say that! You're very charming! You will get her I'm sure of it! We Higurashi's are VERY charming! We can get whomever we want!" Kagome said proudly.  
"Kagome, I like your pep talk but are you sure about that? I mean you have had a crush on Kouga for god knows how long yet you still haven't been able to get him." Souta said.  
"HEY! BE QUITE YOU! I HAVE BEEN HELPING YOU! TAKE IT OR LEAVE IT!" Kagome yelled and blushed.  
"You don't have to yell. I'm just saying. Yeesh!" Souta said while walking out of Kagome's room.  
"Sorry Souta. Just please I don't want to talk about it." Kagome said sounding upset. She didn't want to rage and rampage on her brother like that. Kagome walked over to her bed and dug her face into her pillow.

* * *

"Hey! Um Inuyasha listen. Since we are going out now I think we should sit together at lunch!" Kikyo said awkwardly as she talked to her mirror.  
"No, no that's no good! I need to sound more sophisticated yet more relaxed." Kikyo said talking to herself.  
"Hello. Inuyasha come sit with me at lunch it will be fun!" Kikyo attempted again.  
"No, no! he will think I want to move on so fast! Then he will want to breakup with me! That's no good either." Kikyo said hitting herself with a book. Then suddenly her phone rang. She raced to her bag and picked it up.  
"Hello! This is Kikyo speaking!" Kikyo said trying to sound up-beat.  
"Hey. Um this is Inuyasha." Inuyasha said awkwardly.  
"Hey! Hold on for just one second." Kikyo said with a smile on her face. She covered the mic of her phone and screamed really loudly. Then she put her phone back on her ear.  
"I'm back! So what did you want to ask me?" Kikyo asked anxiously.  
"Well I was wondering if we could start sitting together at lunch. If I am moving on to fast just tell me." Inuyasha said.  
"No you're not! I was actually about to ask you the same thing!" Kikyo slapped herself for saying that one out loud.  
"GREAT! I mean, Great, cool, fine, whatever." Inuyasha slapped himself for trying to act cool.  
"See yah." Kikyo said and blew a kiss to the phone then she hung up.

* * *

"Ugh! I want to prove to my brother that we Higurashi's are capable of getting who we want." Kagome whined to Sango with a temper tantrum tone in her voice. She looked like she was about to throw all of her books in the air.  
"So?! JUST ASK KOUGA OUT DAMMIT! IT IS BUGGING ME! YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER!" Sango screamed. She just couldn't take Kagome whining all the time.  
" Fine fine, Yeesh woman! What's up with you? You seem pissed! Is it that time of the month again?" Kagome said with a joking tone in her voice.  
"Yes and no. Yes because It is, no because that's not why I am mad. I just don't want to talk about it right now ok?" Sango said looking really upset.  
"Hai." Kagome nodded realizing she almost pushed the limit too far.  
"SO!? Will you ask him out or what?! I mean he is right there!" Sango said while pushing Kagome closer to Kouga.  
"Um Hello?" Kouga spoke. He had an odd look on his face.  
" Um… err… hey." Kagome said blushing like a maniac.  
"So what's up Higurashi? Um look I don't have all day can you just get on with it?" Kouga said impatiently.  
"Um sure. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me during the weekend? Like on a date?" Kagome said. Kouga was about to say no rudely, but then he saw Inuyasha was listening to the whole conversation and he had a mad look on his face.  
"Sure babe. Meet me at the Sakura Tree don't be late." He said trying to be smooth. He loves to toy with Inuyasha's emotions.

* * *

"Did you just see that?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What?! Stop yelling! It's only the 3rd day of school and I'm almost ½ deaf!" Miroku moaned. Inuyasha ignored Miroku's complaints and continued yelling.  
"Kouga just asked Kagome out!" Inuyasha bawled.  
"So? Why do you care?" Miroku asked innocently.  
"IT DOESN'T MATTER! ALL THAT MATTERS IS THAT WE HAVE TO GO AND FOLLOW HIM! FIND A DATE. BEACAUSE YOU AND I WILL GO ON A DOUBLE DATE." Inuyasha said with a determined look on his face.  
"YES! Finally! I have been waiting to get a girl without you hitting me!" Miroku cheered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Worst. Night. Ever.**

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE HE SAID YES!" Kagome screamed.  
"OH MY GOD YES! Now stop screaming so I can zip up your dress woman!" Sango screamed back.  
"Dang Sango you seemed more stressed than me! And it's MY date!" Kagome laughed.  
"AYE! You coconut! I love you so much! I want this night to be perfect!" Sango said with a smile on her face.  
"WHOA MAHOCOCOLOCO! That dress looks SO nice on you! Give a little twirl!" Sango said.  
"Um I would love to but I can barely move." Kagome said looking fabulous but uncomfortable.  
"Well sucks to be you." Sango said with a serious look on her face.  
"What?" Kagome said with an upset look on her face.  
"Just kidding!" Sango laughed.  
"What I can't joke around when I'm stressed?" Sango asked.  
"HAHAHAHA. NOT FUNNY." Kagome said.  
"Wow. Just. Wow. Kouga is going to FREAK!" Sango said and dusted of her shoulders to be over dramatic.

* * *

"Hey Kikyo. You look really nice. Step inside the limo quickly we have to pick up Miroku and Yura." Inuyasha said with a smile on his face. His smile started to enlarge and it started to look freaky. Then he realized he was doing it and he went back to normal smiling.  
"Hey lovebirds. Are we interrupting anything?" Miroku said jokingly.  
"Don't make me crack your head open." Inuyasha whispered to Miroku. Suddenly the expression on Miroku's face quickly changed from cheeky to scared.  
"So, have you ever been to the Sakura Tree Yura?" Miroku said trying to start up conversation.  
"Um. No. It is too expensive for my family to pay for." Yura said.  
"Then be ready for the time of your life!" Miroku said trying to sound adventurous. He was trying not do show how bored he was.  
"Want to listen to some music?" Inuyasha asked Kikyo.  
"Sure! Why not?" Kikyo said.  
"Okay." Inuyasha said while sticking the CD in. Then it started playing the Neon Trees.  
"Oh I hate this band is there any way you could change it?" Kikyo said kind of in a needy tone of voice.  
"Oh I am so sorry. Of course I will." Inuyasha said while stuffing in another CD quickly. It was a bunch of 80's music.  
"I hate 80's music. How can you like it?" Kikyo complained.  
"Oh I thought you liked it. Never mind let's find a new song. What do you want to listen to?" Inuyasha said. He gave up on choosing for her.  
"Can I have like, rap? I love rap!" she said and fist pumped Yura.  
"But not that terrible 80's rap. New rap!" She said.  
"Um sorry I have nothing like that." Inuyasha said upsettingly.  
"it's ok. There is a whole segment of non-stop rap on the radio!" Kikyo said.  
"Play channel 14 Driver." Kikyo said sounding very comfortable inside Inuyasha's rich lifestyle.

* * *

"Hey Kouga. You look very nice in your suit." Kagome said to Kouga, blushing. Kouga was looking over Kagome's shoulders and spotted Inuyasha coming out of his limo and walking towards him. When Inuyasha was in earshot, Kouga told Kagome,  
"You look hot babe." Kouga said and French kissed her. Kagome seemed to be startled. She thought it was awkward. He stopped kissing her after Inuyasha went inside.  
"So, what would you like to order Kikyo?" Inuyasha told Kikyo. Kikyo realized Kagome was watching from the other table so she started playing with Inuyasha's hair.  
"Anything that you want babe." She said trying to sound flirtatious.  
"Um waiter, can I have 2 orders of ramen, and sashimi?" Inuyasha told the waiter.  
"Of course! And what would you like?" The waiter asked Miroku.  
" I would like to have a tuna salmon roll." Miroku said.  
"I would like to have whatever he is having!" Yura told the waiter as if she wanted to copy his every move.  
"Alright. Any drinks?" The waiter asked politely.  
"The most expensive champagne you have!" Kikyo screeched.  
"Um… Kikyo I don't think my dad will be happy when he sees his credit card bill." Inuyasha said innocently.  
"So? You said this was like nothing for you. I don't want my new boyfriend to be a liar now do I?" Kikyo said and started laying her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. He quickly moved his shoulder away hinting that he was uncomfortable.  
"I guess…" Inuyasha replied with a regretful tone in his voice.  
"I have to go to the bathroom be back in a flash! Yura want to come with me?" Kikyo said.  
"Oh no thanks I'm fine." Yura replied not knowing that Kikyo was telling her to come with her. Kikyo starred at her.  
"Oh never mind! I realized I really do have to go! You know us girls! Never knowing what we need!" Yura said.

* * *

"Kouga I am going to go to the bathroom ok? I will be back fast." Kagome said. She had too much milk. She always brings milk with her because it's her favourite drink.

"Trust me, you can take as long as you need!" Kouga said sounding relieved. Kagome quickly ran to the bathroom. Before she was going out, she heard Kikyo talking to Yura. She decided to stay longer. They went inside the stall next to her.  
"Did you see Inuyasha? He ordered ramen for me!" Kikyo said complaining.  
"I know right? I mean seriously all that carb!" Yura replied. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
" Why did you have what Miroku was having? I mean seriously your vegan!" Kikyo said laughing.  
"Hey don't blame me! He is so hot! Have you seen his abs?!" Yura said.  
"is that all you care about?" Kikyo said.  
"Well DUH! How about you Mrs. 'channel 14 driver!' 'get the most expensive champagne!'" Yura said in a mocking tone of voice.  
"So?" Kikyo said turning red with shame.  
" 'So?' SO?! Yeesh. You never know when you have it good do you Kikyo sama?" Yura said.  
"So I dated Naraku for his money big deal!" Kikyo said. She said it in a away as if she does this all the time. At this point Kagome gasped. She gasped too loud and Kikyo heard it.  
"What was that?" Kikyo said.  
"Probably an old geezer." Yura replied. After that they kept on mumbling on. Kagome decided she had to leave now or it would be obvious that someone was listening to their conversation.  
"I'm back Kouga!" Kagome said, realizing that Kouga went to go flirt with Ayame the waitress.  
"Ugh!" Yelled Kagome, fuming. She just sat there on her table for the rest of the night and waited for Kouga to finish his 'talk' with Ayame. Then when they were coming out, he said,  
"I had a nice time."  
"Well I for one did NOT! I can't believe I ever liked you! You're a rude obnoxious excuse of a human." Kagome said. She slapped him across the cheek.  
"Good day to you!" Kagome said with sass in her voice and walked away.  
_No one treats a lady like that!_ Kagome mumbled to herself.

* * *

"Nice going idiot." Inuyasha smirked.  
"Shut up!" Kouga said while blushing with embarrassment.  
"I could. But I won't!" Inuyasha laughed.  
"UGH! Inuyasha! Hurry up! I want to go home!" Kikyo whined.  
"Looks like you are somebody's bitch." Kouga chuckled.

* * *

"How was the date!?" Sango asked, while tugging Kagome's shoulders."Gee Sango, I am doing fine!" Kagome said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"I will have you know that was the worst date of my life! He was so rude! He went to flirt some waitress when I had gone to the bathroom! The whole night after he didn't even talk to me! He just talked to the waitress!" Kagome told Sango.

"What an idiot! When I see him I want to slap him!" Sango said in protective friend mode.  
"Too late! I already did!" Kagome laughed.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU DID IT!" Sango yelled.  
"Huh?" confused Kagome said. And Sango just nodded her head which seemed to have confused her more.  
"While I was in the bathroom I heard Kikyo and Yura say…"  
"wait what? Kikyo and Yura were there? Ugh I hate those skanks! Ruining the world." Sango yelled.  
"Well you're about to hate them more, because I heard Kikyo said the only reason she dated Naraku was for his money! I thought Naraku was the evil one!" Kagome gossiped.  
"Everybody knew that already Kagome." Sango giggled.  
"Well I didn't!" Kagome said defensively.  
"You could. You just choose not to. I respect that, but it's always good to know your enemies to watch out for any sudden attacks." Sango mysteriously spoke.


End file.
